


Omega ! Steve's Diary

by loverboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverboi/pseuds/loverboi
Summary: September 11, 1932...





	Omega ! Steve's Diary

Dearest Diary, 

  


These secondary genders are stupid. I mean, I haven't presented yet, because of sick I am. Well, usually am anyway. 

The doctors said that I probably won't present until I'm in my early to mid twenties. So that's nice. 

Bucky presented himself as an Alpha a month ago, and I don't know why but I don't like all the Omegas clinging to him like he's just some toy. 

Bucky is my best friend, and I'd hate for some Omega to use him just so they can have his pups.'

On a seperate note, just addressing this as "dearest diary" sounds really weird. I think ... Addressing to my diary to someone I love and adore, like my mom or Bucky. I don't love love Bucky, but I do deeply adore him. But I think that I will start addressing them to Mom/ 

  


Love, 

Steve


End file.
